


Morning Coffee

by decoroll (rollcake)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollcake/pseuds/decoroll





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gen (ryujinjakka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryujinjakka/gifts).




End file.
